Concentrator photovoltaic apparatuses are being developed in which sunlight is converged onto power generating elements by use of lens and the like to increase power generation efficiency of the power generating elements. Such a concentrator photovoltaic apparatus includes a photovoltaic panel having a weight of several hundred kilograms to several thousand kilograms and being mounted to the leading end of a post having a height of several meters, for example. The photovoltaic apparatus performs power generation efficiently by controlling the photovoltaic panel such that the photovoltaic panel faces the direction of the sun.
As one example of the concentrator photovoltaic apparatus, Japanese Patent 3877637 (PATENT LITERATURE 1) discloses the following technology, for example. That is, the condensing-tracking type solar power generation and hot water supply device is composed of a condensing board and a support base part. The condensing board is composed of: a frame base plate; a water flow frame laid above the upper face of the frame base plate; a solar cell sheet laid above the upper face of the water flow frame; an air flow frame laid above the upper face of the solar cell sheet; and a lens plate laid above the upper face of the air flow frame. The condensing board is configured to supply water or a cooling medium to the water flow frame for heat generated by cells of the solar cell sheet, and is configured to cool, with external air, heat generated by cells of the solar cell sheet in the air flow frame. The support base part is configured to support the condensing board in a state of always facing the sun.